Cancer remains the leading cause of death around the world. In 2012, approximately 8.2 million deaths were attributed to cancer, and there were 14.1 million new cases of cancer reported globally. Current cancer treatment options have several serious side effects. According to the U.S. National Cancer Institute, common side effects of cancer treatment include pain, anemia, loss of appetite, constipation, diarrhea, urinary issues, edema, nausea and vomiting, mouth and throat problems, bleeding and bruising, delirium, problems with memory and concentration, nerve problems, fatigue, hair loss, infection and neutropenia, lymphedema, sexual fertility problems, and sleep problems.
Because of the serious side effects of anticancer chemotherapeutic agents, pharmaceutical companies, medicinal chemists, and other health professionals and researchers recognize there is an urgent need to discover and develop new compounds for use as anticancer agents with safer side effects.